


First Encounter

by perpetual_j0urney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student!Clarke, College!AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, aerospace engineer!raven, and bellamy calls her wonder woman, bellamy and octavia are twins, clarke and raven are best friends and roommates, literally everyone will be appearing in this, more tags when things happen, raven is a serious athlete, she just wants to do space things, social worker!clarke, sort of based on my real life events??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_j0urney/pseuds/perpetual_j0urney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bellamy Blake laid eyes on Clarke Griffin will be engraved in his memory for probably the rest of his life.<br/>Bellamy would have thought little of their sudden appearance if not for two things.  The first being how loud their shrieks and laughs were, and the second being that one girl was carrying the other, and they were both covered in blood. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Another college!AU. Clarke is the free-spirited mom friend who just wants to help people. Raven is a literal genius and a star athlete. Watch what happens when they start making friends at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

The first time Bellamy Blake laid eyes on Clarke Griffin will be engraved in his memory for probably the rest of his life. 

The day started out relatively normal, except that it was easily the biggest day of his short life. On the morning of August 23rd, Bellamy and his twin sister Octavia moved into their first real home together. It wasn’t anything particularly special, a crappy two-bedroom row-house just outside of the university they had both been accepted to. Their house was located in the middle of two others, and the short street had five other identical structures. Most of the residents were other students, probably upperclassmen since most freshmen lived on campus. The properties weren’t in the greatest shape, likely due to the tenants being careless college kids, but some looked like they at least tried to keep them clean. Since the Blake siblings had grown up bouncing around the system, finally having a place to call home was surreal, and the state of the neighborhood didn’t make a difference to them.

They had finished moving in their limited amount of personal possessions by eleven that morning, at which point they found themselves exploring their new campus. The twins had opted out of living in on-campus dorms, which would have been a bit less expensive, in favor of the safety that came with remaining unseparated. They had been able to move in before most other students and the campus was relatively deserted. 

The two were walking across the small field separating a few academic buildings, scoping out where their classes would be held in a few days, when two girls came into sight. Bellamy would have thought little of their sudden appearance if not for two things. The first being how loud their shrieks and laughs were, and the second being that one girl was carrying the other, and they were both covered in blood. 

As they got closer, Bellamy got a better look at the girls quickly approaching. First, he looked at the girl carrying the other on her back. Her curly brown hair was in a high ponytail and she had perfectly tanned skin. She wore spandex shorts over capri leggings and a loose-fitting tank top that showed off her toned biceps. It was apparent by how fast she was running while holding the other girl that she was incredibly strong. Bellamy considered that she may be a student athlete, which would explain why they were on campus already. Shockingly, the girl wore a large brace on one of her legs, and Bellamy wondered why she needed to wear it. Even with the brace, she moved quickly and effortlessly. Bellamy took a second longer to marvel at the girl’s feminine yet muscular build before turning his attention to the other girl.

Once he did, Bellamy Blake was a goner. Mounted high atop the girl Bellamy had decided to call ‘Wonder Woman’ was a beautiful blonde girl, completely lost in the moment. Her eyes crinkled when she threw her head back to laugh and tighten her grip around the other girl’s neck. Bellamy noticed that she also had a nice tan playing on her skin, which left him wondering where these girls were from and if they spent a lot of time out in the sun. She radiated a lightness, a carefree essence which amazed Bellamy, especially after he located the source of the blood being a giant gash just below her knee.

At this point, Bellamy and Octavia had stopped walking and were waiting for the girls to realize they were there. As if overhearing his thoughts, the blonde’s head snapped up in shock as she made eye contact with one sibling after the other.

“Raven!” she yelled to her friend, who finally looked up and came crashing to a stop, literally. The momentum sent the blonde flying over Wonder Woman’s head, and both girls landed in a heap a few feet in front of the Blake’s feet. 

Octavia was the first of the two to regain her composure.

“Oh my god! Are you guys alright? Why are you covered in blood?” She asked hurriedly, bending down to get a closer look at the two strangers. Bellamy stayed behind Octavia, watching on in curiosity. The girl Bellamy now knew to be named Raven spoke first, after rolling out from under the blonde with a small grunt of pain.

“We’re fine, I just need to get Griffin to someone who can look at her knee,” Raven said, pushing herself off the ground and giving Bellamy and Octavia a once over. “Sorry for almost mowing you guys down, I guess we got a little carried away”.

The other girl had sat up now and was closely inspecting her bloody knee, picking pieces of grass from the cut. Bellamy could now see that her blonde hair was long, ending right at the bottom of her spine, and cascaded around her like a waterfall glistening in the sunlight. She wore a light blue t-shirt that read ‘check out my assets’, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at it. Octavia gave her brother a sly side glance that went unnoticed, as Bellamy was too preoccupied studying the girl sitting in the grass.

“Honestly, it looks worse than it is,” the blonde, Griffin, finally said. “I mean, I definitely need stitches, but there’s no real damage. Well, except to our clothes, blood stains are a bitch.” She brought her eyes off her injury and let them land on Bellamy’s. As their eye’s locked, he was amazed at how blue her eyes were, and how they were starting to crinkle in the corners as a smile spread across her face. She stayed sitting for just a second more before jumping to her feet. “Again, super sorry for this freaky encounter, but we need to get out of here. See you around, maybe!”

The last sentence was thrown over her shoulder as she climbed back onto Raven’s back. The movement was done so effortlessly, graceful even with a gashed up knee that the girl was obviously unable to put pressure on, that left Bellamy wondering how many times the two girls had done this in the past. 

Bellamy and Octavia watched as the girls turned and continued running toward the Student Union. Their laughter grew fainter the farther away they got, and soon they had disappeared through the double doors of the building.

In sync, the two siblings turned to each other as wide grins spread across their faces. They had only been at college half a day and already they knew they were in for an adventure.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

As Clarke sat in the health center, she replayed the events of the day in her mind. She had woken up that morning at her best friend Raven’s home, which was more of a home to Clarke than her own. Raven and Clarke grew up three houses down from each other, and just a block from the beach. Growing up on the coastline of New Jersey had a huge impact on the girls. They become fast friends at a young age, from being on the same soccer team as six year olds to making the beach volleyball team as teenagers and being named co-captains. Neither Raven nor Clarke could imagine doing anything without the other, so going to the same college and becoming roommates was not even a question.

The girls had loaded Clarke’s small hatchback with all their most important belongings the night before, so they were ready to hit the road first thing in the morning. Their new school wasn’t more than a few hours drive, but they were both early risers so they decided to leave promptly at six o’clock. Most students weren’t moving in for another couple of days; Raven was able to move in early as an athlete, and as the top soccer recruit convinced the administration to allow Clarke to come early as well. Their request was approved immediately, since Raven was a hard recruit to secure with many other schools in the area vying for her athletic abilities. 

Truthfully, both girls were invaluable to the university. In addition to being a star athlete, Raven Reyes was top of their graduating class with big plans of becoming aa aerospace engineer. In contrast, Clarke Griffin was special in her own way. While Clarke’s parent’s influence as renowned doctors had made Clarke known to the university, it was her extensive extracurriculars and community work that sealed Clarke’s acceptance. Although her parents pushed for her to become a doctor, Clarke instead chose to double major in social work and studio art. Clarke fought her parents tooth and nail to go this route with her education, they finally conceded after realizing that Clarke wanted to help people in her own way. 

After unpacking and beginning to decorate their dorm, Clarke and Raven decided to venture out onto campus. Raven was the first of the athletes that lived on-campus to move in, so there was no one around to see them going to take a picture with the famous statue. The girls strode across campus arm-in-arm, joking about how it felt like a ghost town without any other students.

As they approached the statue, Clarke pushed Raven back and ran to be first for a picture. The school mascot, the golden bear, stood tall and proud with it’s arms wide and positioned to sit in. As Clarke moved to jumped into the bear’s arms, she felt her knee hit something sharp and metallic, and fell back onto the ground. Clarke barked out a laugh as she attempted to regain her balance and was getting ready to try to get into the bear’s arms again when Raven stopped her.

“Clarke, honey, could you please step down from the bear,” Raven said slowly, putting her phone back into the waistband of her shorts and taking a quick step toward Clarke. “Shit, man, your knee is gushing!” 

“What are you talking abou- holy fuck! That is so much blood! I didn’t even feel it!” Clarke replied, finally looking down at her bloody limb. 

“We should probably get you to the health center. Shit, dude, are they even open? It’s not like there’s really anyone on campus yet”.

Clarke couldn’t hold it in anymore, and all but fell over laughing. As she tried to put pressure on her leg to stand back up, she felt a sharp pain shoot up and down her leg from the deep cut in her shin and winced.

Raven grabbed her arm and instructed her to get on her back. Both girls shared the skill of thinking fast and developing a plan quickly, and in less than a minute they had decided to cross the field and find someone in the Student Union building, the SUB, to help them get back to the nurse on the other side of campus.

As Raven started running, they fell into a fit of giggles over the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Should I be proud or embarrassed that I’m the first casualty of the year?” Clarke said, hugging tighter to her best friend’s neck. 

“Griffin, you are a legend. No one is going to believe this story,” was Raven’s reply. Clarke knew that she and Raven were both in great physical shape, but she was still mildly surprised that Raven was able to run with Clarke on her back. After Raven and Clarke were in a car accident their junior year that left Raven with a bad knee injury, doctors weren’t sure if Raven would ever play again. Raven, ever the badass, did not accept this diagnosis, and made it her mission to be a stronger competitor than before the accident.

The girls were so lost in their new adventure that they didn’t realize the two people standing just a few feet away before it was almost too late.

“Raven!” Clarke shouted out, and only had a second to brace herself before the impact as she hit the ground.

Clarke could hear Raven exchanging a few words with the people who had just witnessed their less than graceful fall, but she was too busy getting the dirt out of her cut before it got infected. 

“Honestly, it looks worse than it is,” Clarke began saying. As she looked up from her knee, her eyes fell onto a set of deep brown ones, and her breathe caught in her chest. She quickly recovered, and spit out a remark about the medical attention she needed as she got up from the ground. Before she was able to embarrass herself further in front of these strangers, she was being pulled toward Raven’s back and only had a second to throw a goodbye over her shoulder. 

Once they were a safe distance away, Raven let out a low whistle.

“Damn, they were hot,” she started, pinching Clarke in the back of the thigh where she was holding her for support. “They had to be sibling, did you see how they had the same shocked face?”

“Raven, I didn’t have time to see how hot the possible siblings were or weren’t, I was too busy trying to keep my huge wound clean!” Clarke’s voice got louder as her sentence went on, which made Raven chuckle deeply.

“Don’t deny it, Griffin, I know you. The guy was staring so hard at you, I thought your head was going to explode”. 

“Well lucky for you, my head didn’t explode. Do you really want more of my blood on you today?”

“I’m already covered in it, at this point it’s go big or go home”.

Clarke laughed out loud at this, throwing her head back and enjoying having Raven with her through all her awkward misadventures. Later that afternoon, Clarke and Raven sat side by side on an exam table in the health center while a nurse put three stitches into Clarke’s knee. 

Raven draped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders affectionately, and they softly leaned their heads together.

“Welcome to college, Griffin”.

“Right back at you, Reyes”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written since 2009 so I hope you like it! Make sure to leave kudos and feedback to motivate me to keep writing this!!  
> Come to tumblr dot com and tell me what you thought, @perpetual-j0urney :)


End file.
